Angels and Demons
by IWarnedYouAboutStairsMan
Summary: A Homestuck Johndave AU. Dave is a demon who works for Satan, collecting souls to be punished. He wants to quit, but he knows that the consequences will be terrible if he does. John is an angel that helps Dave to escape the ever redundant cycle he is stuck in. Feelings begin to bloom between the two as they try to free Dave from his torment.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Okay guys. This is my very first Homestuck fanfic. I've written fanfics before, but this is my first Homestuck one, so bear with me here. I might not be as good.

This story is a Johndave story, because, y'know, it's my OTP. It's also an AU story, so no game involved really. Basically John is an angel and Dave is a demon. So, that's all I've got to say. Please review! I love reviews. But try not to hate please. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. This first chapter is from Dave's point of view. The second will probably be from John's.

* * *

**Angels and Demons**

I sigh in dismay as I look at the form handed to me. I had another soul I had to steal for my boss. I did this every day of my life, and that was a long time. You see, I'm a demon. Therefore, I'm pretty much immortal. It kinda sucks if you actually think about it. Especially if you are stuck doing the same job every single day.

Not only is it redundant, but it's also kind of depressing. You have to watch humans die under your fingertips, just so Satan can get his soul quota for the day. It's a pretty sucky job. I mean, I know they're meant to die anyways, but it's still sad. Sometimes I wish this cycle of death would just end. But it never does.

Sometimes I think about quitting. Running away to another place. But the thing is, I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm a demon. I really don't have any other home on heaven or Earth. This place called hell is where I live.

Another problem with running away is that my boss would be furious. When a demon tries to quit or run away, the consequences are horrible. Sometimes he will even make an example of one and punish him in front of everyone. It is the worst torture you could ever imagine, times a million. And it never stops.

So basically, I'm stuck in this job for the rest of my life. Which unfortunately means forever. Sometimes I wish I was able to die, just to end this crummy cycle. But, there is no way that would ever happen. I'm immortal, and it's impossible for me to die. I've pretty much given up on any hope that I will ever be free of this place.

I go over to the elevator to the surface. Yes, hell has an elevator to earth. I get in and press the up button. The elevator starts to rise, going fairly fast. If I were human, I might possibly be pressed against the floor at the moment. But, I'm not, and this feels just like any regular elevator for me.

I finally reach the surface, and the door to the elevator opens, letting me out. The elevator is camouflaged, and is hidden from the outside world. It's pretty useful because it takes you right near the area where you are supposed to be heading. I step out, and look around.

I look like a normal human, just like all demons do. Demons aren't creepy monsters with horns and pitchforks and pointy tails, like most people seem to believe. They look like regular people for the most part, the exception being their red eyes. That can be easily hid, though. Most demons will wear some kind of shades or hat or something when they are working on the surface. I myself wear large mirror shades to shield my eye color from the human population.

I start to stroll down the street, looking up and down the avenues for the person I'm looking for. It's some greedy business man who happens to have a heart condition. He shouldn't be too hard to spot. Most businessmen I've taken out tend to stand out. They like to have nice suits and flashy cars. It may make you popular, but it also draws attention. That isn't good when you're about to have your soul taken by a demon.

I finally see my victim, getting into his car to drive to his office. There are not many people around, which makes my job all that much easier. I can take the guy out without drawing too much attention to myself.

I use my demon powers to turn invisible so that I can collect his soul without being seen. I don't need people looking for a murderer that doesn't even live on the Earth. I could also just make the people around forget what they saw, but that takes too much work. So I opt for the easy way.

As he is about to get into his car, I raise my hand and use my powers on him. He falls to his knees, clutching his chest. In a matter of moments, he's dead. There wasn't much suffering involved in his death. Some demons like to kill their victims slowly and painfully, enjoying watching the torment. But I just like to get it over with. I don't like to make people suffer too much. The job itself is depressing enough.

I walk over to him, still invisible, and kneel down next to him. I look at him with a sort of sadness. I've done this millions of times, but each time it still depresses me. I know that it's their time to die, and I know that they are usually corrupt, but it still saddens me to have to kill them.

The only thing that makes me feel any better about it is that as long as I'm doing it, they won't suffer too much. They can have a quick and almost painless death. If the job were left to someone else, they would most likely suffer. But I always wish I didn't have to do this. Killing people and taking their souls to deliver to my boss isn't exactly my idea of a good time. But it had to be done.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a little device made specifically to collect a soul. I flip the switch on the side, and it starts to use suction to grab the soul contained within my victim. His soul is dark, almost black blue, just a sign of just how corrupt he was. Souls vary in color and shades to display the level of corruptness. Black is usually the most corrupt, and light blue the least.

After I finish, I pocket the now full device and walk away, leaving the body to be picked up by whoever happens to come across it. I head for the elevator in an alley nearby. The door opens and I punch in the down button. It closes and I head down back to hell.

Once I get out of the elevator, I head towards Satan's office, where all the souls are delivered to be put to work and suffer in hell. I hate seeing my boss. I can tell that he's even more corrupt than any soul I've ever taken. But he's my boss, and I have to work for him.

I knock on the door, waiting outside. I've done this so many times, it's become a sort of routine. I look around at all the other people here in hell as I wait. There are other demons like me, and also the souls that are made to suffer here for eternity. They look so lonely, and so pained. It sort of hurts me to see it. But there's nothing I can do. This was their punishment for their corruptness. Sometimes, though, as I watch them, I feel like most aren't actually as corrupt as Satan says.

The door opens, and I am let inside. Satan is sitting at the desk before me, in the center of the office. He towers over me, his eyes boring into my head. I've done this so many times, but each time it is still intimidating. Yet another reason why quitting would be a bad idea.

"Dave Strider. Have you brought me another soul to torment?" Satan asks me in his deep, echoing voice that can make anyone shudder.

"Yes sir. Right here," I say. I pull out the device and set it on his desk, stepping back a bit.

"Excellent. Thank you. You may go now," he replies as he takes the device.

I leave his office and head straight for my living space in hell. Yes, demons do sleep, and that is just what I was planning to do. It is the only escape I've ever had from this torment. I walk into my living space and head straight for my bed.

As I lie down, I ponder what it would be like to be free of this cycle. To be free of the death, of the killing, of the endless redundancy. That is the thought I leave with as a drift off into sleep.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Well, there it is. The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. The second chapter will be probably be written in John's point of view. Please review, but no hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Holy shit I haven't updated this in forever. Sorry about that guys. Anyways I finally have a new chapter for you guys after much delay. Enjoy. Please review, but no hate. This chapter is written in John's point of view by the way.

* * *

**Angels and Demons: Part 2**

I look at my assignment slot, seeing that it seems to have something in it today. It's not every day that I have an assignment, although a lot of days I do. It's pretty good work, especially if it means I get to live in the actual definition of paradise. Living in heaven sure does have its perks, even working as an angel of the big man upstairs.

Oh, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Well anyways, yes, I am an angel, and yes I do live in heaven. It's not that bad of a lifestyle, even if I do have to work while the human souls here get to goof off and just bask in the joy of living in heaven. I get anything I need and most of what I want is provided as well.

Now where was I? Oh yes the assignment. There's one thing you should know about angels before I continue with that. There are actually many different types and they all have different jobs. There's the guardian angels, which watch over the people and make sure they take care. There are the messenger angels, who deliver messages to others in visions and dreams. And then there's the soul bringing angels, in which I am one myself. There's many more, but those are the main ones.

Anyways, as I was saying, I'm a soul bringing angel (stupid name right? But that's what they named it so who am I to judge?). And as a soul bringing angel, I bring good souls up to heaven to enjoy the place. And apparently I had a new assignment.

As I pull it out, I notice it looks a bit different from my other ones. All it contains is a name and the words: "still alive" printed on it. Still alive? I thought only messengers and guardians got the alive ones. Maybe it's not in the right box. I turn it over and there it says "Assigned to: John Egbert". Well then. That is my name on the back so I guess it is my assignment. But why would he give me something that isn't even a part of my job?

I continue to ponder this while I float back to my home in heaven to retrieve stuff for my assignment. As I float along, lost in thought, I accidently bump into one of my good angel friends. Her name is Jade Harley. She's really kind and sweet. She's also a messenger angel. I decide to ask her about this assignment to see if she knows anything.

"Hey Jade!" I say cheerily, actually quite happy to see her.

"Oh, hi John! I see you've got a new assignment. What is it about?" she asks, giggling a bit and smiling at me with that bubbly smile of hers.

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. For some reason, I got somebody who was still alive here."

"Well maybe the boss man has something important planned for you and this person here. Usually everything he does has some kind of plan."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks for the advice."

"It's no trouble! Well I should probably let you get started on that. It looks cool and I'd hate to make you wait longer than you have to to get started. So, bye John!"

"Bye Jade! Talk to you later," I say as I wave goodbye.

She smiles before turning and flying off, towards her own home. I continue towards my place, finally getting to it and entering.

As I enter, I stop to look around. It's not much. Really it's just a bedroom with a place to store my tools and other things I use. Heaven has an assortment of other amazing places, so there really is no reason to have an entire house or anything.

I quickly grab some things I may need before leaving to actually carry out the assignment. I head towards the file room to figure out where to find my assignment. Really the file room is a giant computer room with like a billion screens. On those screens you can search a name and it tells you exactly where that person is at. The room is the main database center basically. Yeah seems pretty high tech for heaven, but tech is what's in these days.

I get to the file room and head to an open terminal, typing in the name on my sheet. It takes a while to pop up, longer than normal. When it does, the coordinates are rather vague. Usually it gives me a precise location, but this time it is just a general area. At least it gives me a picture, although a rather fuzzy one. I can't really make out the details very well, but at least I have a general idea of what I'm looking for.

I leave the file room and head towards the entrance to earth. I'm not sure what this mission is or what it means, but I'm going to retrieve this guy one way or another. I will find Dave Strider.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Yeah I was gonna continue this but I felt this was the perfect place to end this chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one out sooner so you don't have to wait as long. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
